


A Day in the Life~ May 2019

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Steve and Danny always have a lot on their plates and this month is no different with birthdays and an anniversary and the end of the school year looming around the corner. Throw in constant chaos at work and you have another crazy month of daily text message exchanges.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cadyblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadyblu/gifts), [Greenwoodgal55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenwoodgal55/gifts), [Stacey0369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacey0369/gifts), [DominicRichenel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicRichenel/gifts), [stevedannolover100781](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/gifts), [Betray802](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betray802/gifts).



> Wow, here we are into another month. Can you believe it? A huge shoutout to all of you who have followed us from the start, those who have jumped in along the way and those who are just curious as to what is said back and forth on a daily basis. Yes... we literally do this every day. Why? Because we love McDanno and we love the life we have created in this alternate universe of ours and we get great joy out of making your days a little brighter. Many of our readers have told us that A Day in the Life is their escape from reality for a few minutes. To forget their own problems and get lost in the world of these two characters and their family. For this reason, we continue our journey. Thank you to everyone for your support, your Kudos, your comments. And even though I don't always get the chance to respond to reviews, please know that they are all read and appreciated.
> 
> To my Steve... without you, this would be nothing. I love you and the time and effort you put into this journey with me. It really has snowballed into something I never would have expected. To explore the life of these two together as a couple that the show isn't willing to do has been such a fun adventure. I look forward to many more months, many more curve balls being thrown and batted out of the park. Thank you for putting up with me :) All my love to you my friend.


	2. Chapter 2

May 2, 2019

I should have known that getting Steve a video game system was a bad idea. Oh well... I'll make him make it up to me. He does need to unleash his inner child on occasion or it tends to come out at work and make bad decisions. I'll go with the bad decisions at home.

 


	3. Chapter 3

May 3, 2019

My baby girl turned 17 today. God where has the time gone? Seems like just yesterday I was freaking out because I couldn't get the car seat installed correctly and then panicking because I didn't know how to calm a crying baby. We've come a long way her and I. We bonded over 2 am feedings so Rachel could get some actual sleep. She would make all of the cooing noises and smile at me and I would just get lost watching her. I would spend all of my time trying to protect her from everything. When she first started to walk, I was right there, arms outstretched and ready to catch her when she stumbled. God forbid she get a scraped knee on my watch. 

But one of the things I've learned over the years is I can't protect her from everything, even though I try as hard as I can. Divorce, the move to Hawaii, ex-partners out for revenge, car accidents... Sometimes I feel like a failure as a parent, as her father who is supposed to protect their child from all the hurts of the world. I would take all her pain on myself if that were possible so she never had to endure anything. She is and always will be my entire world.

I love you Monkey. Happy 17th birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve and Nahele made what Steve thought was their fifteenth trip up the stairs into Nahele’s apartment;  Why Gracie wanted to open all the presents from their birthday party in Nahele’s living room made no sense.  It meant that Steve, and probably Danno, were going to have to move them back into the main house tomorrow. It was going to have to be tomorrow.  Steve could actually feel his body becoming a little achy from the bowling, the running around and then the cardio of the stairs. 

“So many presents Daddy!  Have you ever seen so many presents?”  Gracie was actually clapping for joy.

Steve shook his head  _ no  _ and let his body collapse onto the couch.

“Just open them.”  Nahele grabbed a pen and notebook from the dining room table and took a seat next to his father.

“You’re just pissed because I beat you at bowling.”

“You cheated.”

“No, it was my new bowling shoes and new socks.”

“No, it was you going over the line every time you threw a strike.”

Steve was about to get up and join Danno in putting Joanie and Charlie to bed but his back told him otherwise.

“Just open the boxes.”  Nahele could tell that their father was getting frustrated.

“Which one?”

“It doesn’t matter.  Pick the bigger ones first.”

Gracie scooped up the biggest box nearest to her.  It was wrapped in brown paper with a pink bow. She handed Nahele the tag and she tore into it.  

Steve witnessed his son write the name of the gift giver onto the page of his notebook. 

“It’s a set of dishes.”

Steve looked up to see that it was indeed a set of dishes.  Why would Gracie want a set of dishes? They had plenty of dishes.

“One set of dishes, copy that.”

Steve smiled at his son for using that phrase.

Gracie walked the set over to one corner of the room and started for another box following the routine that she had before.  

“OMG!  An iron.”

“Got it,” Nahele responded.  

Grace followed the routine again while Steve sat there wondering what the hell his daughter was going to use an iron for.  He wasn’t even sure if she knew how to iron. Danno did most of the ironing in the house and Steve would if he wanted his creases as sharp as possible, but gracie?  Did she even know where the ironing board or the iron was? How to turn it on?

“Play Dough!  It’s perfect!”

“Let’s start that pile over there,” Nahele pointed past the couch.  

Gracie followed his directions and grabbed another box.  “Frames, box set of three. They’re perfect.”

“Everything is perfect.” Nahele agreed with his sister.

Steve noticed that Nahele was being sincere in his commnet and watched as he continued to take notes of everything that Gracie opened.

“Men’s socks and underwear!”  Gracie created a new pile. 

And that was enough for Steve.  Why the hell would anyone give his daughter men’s socks and underwear?  Or even his son for that matter. “Guys, these are some weird gifts.”

Gracie stopped mid reveal.  “Why Daddy? everything is perfect.”

“Perfect,” Nahele agreed again.

For the first time ever, Steve questioned the sobriety of his children.  “Why? How is it perfect?”

“All these things will sell at the thrift store.”

Steve got up on his tired legs.  “What?”

Both kids looked at each other and then Nahele gave his sister a look.  “I told you to tell Dad.”

“I did.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Maybe I forgot.”

“You had one job today.”

“To buy socks.”

“No, to tell Dad.”

“I remembered the socks.”

“Stop!”  Steve took a hard swallow and calmed himself down.  “Explain.”

Gracie looked at her brother as he stood up to address his father.

“Dad, Gracie and I have everything we could ever want.  We don’t need anything.”

“Well, I needed the socks.”

Nahele gave her the same look he had given her earlier.  “Anyway, we thought, actually Gracie thought, and I agreed, that instead of presents we would ask everyone to bring things that the thrift store at the runaway teen shelter could sell.  And I asked everyone to wrap it because Gracie loves unwrapping shit.”

“Don’t say shit,” Steve said instinctively as he processed the entire situation.  “So you mean to tell me, that you two came up with this idea?”

“We told Grandma what we were doing and she bought us thank you cards from Papyrus, but everything from our friends and the Grovers is for the shelter thrift shop.”

Steve took a moment to scan the room.  There were hundreds of gifts and all of it was overwhelming.

Steve took both his children into his arms and hugged them as hard as he could.

“Daddy, I think you are breaking me,” Gracie was barely able to gasp out.  

Steve loosened his grip only to continue kissing both his babies on top of their heads.

“Sorry, Dad.  I thought you knew.  I guess Gracie still has you blocked on her social media.  I’ll make her change it tomorrow.”

Gracie’s eyes widen at the mere horror of the idea.

Steve saw her reaction and laughed.  “No, Baby. You don’t need to do that.”

Gracie showed a sign of relief until she realized her father was about to hug them again.  “Daddy, don’t-”

But this time the hug was more gentle.  “Gracie make sure you help your brother clean up this mess.  I’m going to check on Danno and I will see you both in the morning.”  Steve took a moment and then kissed both of his children again telling them how proud he was of both of them.  He forgot how tired he was and ran down the stairs, into the house, and walked into Charlie’s bedroom. Both Charlie and Joanie were dead tired from the night’s events.  Steve tiptoed into the room and kissed them both goodnight and whispered that he loved them both. He ran up the stairs to find his husband at the edge of their bed taking off his shoes.  

Danny looked up and before he could scold Steve for making so much noise going up the stairs, Steve was on top of him knocking him into the mattress.  Steve was kissing him with so much heat and passion that Danny had forgotten about the noise. Then he remembered that their bedroom door was still open.

“Hey,” Danny tried to get his husband’s attention, “slow down.”

Steve was now rubbing into him causing to Danny to lose focus again.

In what strength Danny was able to gather, he turned his husband over onto the mattress and straddled him.

Steve was even more turned on and continued with the attack on his Danny’s neck with kisses and small sucking noises causing Danny to lose focus again.  

Door opened or door closed, Danny had to ask, “What’s up with you?”

Steve flipped Danny this time and straddled him.  “We are great parents. We’re the best!” 

Before Danny could continue the questioning, Steve’s tongue was down Danny’s throat again.  When Steve pulled back to take a breath, Danny quickly asked, “What are you talking about?”

Steve let the smile take over his face, “We are great parents like Ma and Pops, not like Doris and my dad, John, not Joe.”  Steve could tell that he was not answering Danny’s question by the look he was getting. Steve jumped off the bed and headed for the door to close it.  Then he started to take off his clothes as he explained, “I mean John was a good dad, but babe we would never send our babies away, no matter what, right?”  Steve then climbed back onto his husband. “Why are you still dressed?” Steve seemed confused now.

Danny lifted his husband’s leg so he could get out from under him.  “You have not told me what is going on. Clothes stay on until you explain.”

Steve rolled himself onto his back and let his head hit the pillow.  “Babe, all those presents, _so many presents_ , weren’t for the kids at all.  And going up and down Nahele’s stairs- I am exhausted.”

Danny waited for more.  “Focus, Steven.”

“Our kids told all their friends to bring things that could be sold at the shelter.”

“The runaway shelter?”

“Yes.  I was confused at first watching Gracie unwrap the things- does she even know how to iron?”

“What Steven?  No. You know she would burn our clothes and then probably burn the house down."

Steve took a moment to agree with Danno.  

Danno slid off the bed and began to undress.  “Look how happy you are, you goof.” Danny climbed back onto his husband.  “I’m going to do things to you.”

Steve wasn’t tired anymore.

 

Gracie put a shoebox of Little girl boots in the corner of the room piled with more shoes.  “I think Joanie would look adorable in these.”

“She has plenty of shoes.  I think you taught her that.  Anyway if you really want her to have them, you know where you can buy them.”  Nahele noticed his sister rubbing her head. “You tired?”

“Yes.  No. I was just thinking.”  She paused and started to unwrap another gift.

Nahele could tell that her head was elsewhere.

“What’s wrong sis?”

She walked around the room taking a mental inventory of all the items.  She mumbled under her breath, “Do you think I’m going to heaven?”

Nahele was taken back by what he thought he heard his sister say.  He stood up and walked over to her. “What?”

“I mean this is a good thing.  We are showing kindness to others.  But if something happen to me right now, do you think I would go to heaven?”

“Gracie, where is this coming from?”

“I mean, you’re going to heaven because you are a great brother and you are going to be a nurse and help people.  Daddy and Danno get to go to heaven because they catch bad guys, and Charlie can’t do anything wrong to save his life.  But what about me? Ever since the accident, I keep thinking what if I had died? All of you would be heaven and I would never get to see any of you again.”

“Gracie, shut up!  Of course you are going to heaven.  Not because of this, but of all the good things you do.  You are a good friend, a great sister, perfect student, good person-”

“But is it enough to go to heaven?”

“Gracie, you’re going to heaven.  Trust me. I have seen people do bad things.  You are not a bad person. Okay?”

She hugged her brother.  Nahele held onto her knowing how serious the question was for her.  

“And if for some reason I find out you are not in heaven, I will storm the gates of hell to get you out.  Okay?”

Gracie let out a small chuckle and felt some relief in what he said.   She went back to her unwrapping to reveal King sized pineapple bed sheets.  “We should put these on Danno’s bed.”

“Are you trying to get to heaven sooner?”

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

May 7, 2019

Sometimes I really don't understand the ideas that run through my daughter's head. She has all of her friends bring presents to her birthday party intended for the runaway shelter to help raise money for those in need, completely unselfish and just so amazing for a young person to want to help out her community like that, and then two days later she is bawling on my shoulder because I told her she doesn't need a new dress because she has plenty that she has worn only one time. 

My head hurts trying to figure out a teenage girl.

And I'm beyond annoyed with Steve for calling Flippa about the pictures. It feels like he doesn't trust me to take good pictures. I have an eye for that sort of thing and he just blew me off when I suggested it, actually every time I suggested it. It would have been a lot more personal if he would just let me take the pictures. And it's not about the damn money either. It would have been my personal contribution to their gift, not just writing out a check for a photographer.

But whatever. Let it go Daniel...

 


	8. Chapter 8

 


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

May 12, 2019

It is so good to be able to spend mother's day with my mom. I missed her so much the first several years I was out here in Hawaii. I know what kind of person Doris is and it saddens me that Steve can't have the same relationship with her that I do with my mom. I wouldn't even call that woman a mother. But deep down I know it has to sting Steve that Doris isn't like other mothers, whether he admits it or not. It would piss me off. But she burnt her bridge and she has a hell of a lot of work to do if she ever wants to fix her epic screwup with her children.

In the meantime, Ma will be everyone's mom. That's just who she is. She's the best.


	13. Chapter 13

May 13, 2019

There is NOTHING worse in the world than having your child hurting and being powerless to stop their pain. I would trade places with Gracie is a heartbeat if it meant it would take away her fears and pain. God I'm so scared that this is really the start of something bigger. The docs said the meds for two weeks will reduce the swelling on her brain, but what the hell caused it in the first place? God... that's the answer I need to hear. I know I won't be getting much sleep tonight.

The MRI procedure wiped her out today and she was so brave through the whole thing. I was scared shitless. Still am. But my Monkey is a brave little cookie.

I hope the guy who ran her of the road rots in jail.


	14. Chapter 14

May14, 2019

I can't believe we had Aaron Wright in our grasp and we lost the fucker. God I would have loved to have punched him in the face. He has caused so much hurt.

 


	15. Chapter 15

 


	16. Chapter 16

 


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting... my computer took a vacation and decided it wasn't going to work.


	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Danno's birthday!

Danny shifted in bed, his internal clock waking him up. It was his birthday and somehow he always managed to wake up shortly after midnight to acknowledge the day. He felt the weight of Steve’s arm over his waist and moved further into his husband’s embrace until they were once again touching. He sighed with content. He was finally happy where he was in life. He had been miserable for so long since his divorce from Rachel that he almost forgot  _ how _ to be happy. Mostly it was self-inflicted self-preservation misery with a good dash of Rachel misery thrown in for good measure. 

Little by little though, Steve managed to chip away at the wall that Danny had put up to protect himself. He didn’t want Danny to ever feel the hurt that Rachel had caused him, didn’t want him to go through that emotional rollercoaster ever again. Early on when Steve managed to dislodge a large section of Danny’s wall, Danny had always managed to rebuild it before another piece could be removed, effectively protecting himself further. But as the years wore on, Danny stopped rebuilding the wall and let Steve in, one small step at a time. Now here they were, wrapped in each other’s arms and Danny never felt safer or happier. He knew Steve would always do whatever it took to protect Danny and their family.

It stings the few times he wasn’t able to protect Steve and briefly wonders what Steve sees in him as a partner. He couldn’t protect his partner Grace and he doesn’t always manage to protect Steve. The radiation poisoning, the attack in the air that left Steve bleeding in the cockpit of a plane until Danny managed to crash it on a beach, Afghanistan wasn’t his fault but he still wasn’t there until it was almost too late and even then it wasn’t him who saved Steve. Wofat. The list goes on. He was just there to pick up the pieces. Danny closes his eyes as his memories drift from one moment to another. God, there were too many close calls. 

He kisses Steve’s forehead and chastises himself for thinking such ridiculous thoughts. Thinking he isn’t worthy enough to be Steve’s partner. Steve could have handpicked anyone to be his partner and he chose Danny for a reason. One thing Danny had been working on with Gail was self-doubt. Always wondering if what he does for his family is enough.

“I can hear you thinking,” Steve’s sleepy voice cuts through the night like a knife and startles Danny back to the present.

Danny’s lips turn upwards into a grin and he catches Steve’s next few words in a kiss that silences his partner. Danny pulls back and drops his head next to Steve’s on his pillow. “I was thinking about you and our life together and our kids and how everything we have gone through, we’ve only managed to get closer to one another.”

“That’s because I love you, Danno.”

“I know you do, Babe.” Danny let’s Steve pull him closer.  Before he has time to react, Steve is on top of him, working his legs apart with his own. “Hey, sneaky ninja-”

Steve presses a kiss to Danny’s lips silencing him. “Happy birthday, Danno. I’m your first gift.”

 

  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28

May 28, 2019

2 years. Steve and I have been married two whole years. It still amazes me that we finally got to this point after tip-toeing around our feelings for one another for so long. I can't imagine him not in my life, not a part of the kids' lives. He weaved himself into my daily existence from day one that if he weren't a part of my life, I think I would literally unravel at the seams. He kind of became that glue that helped put me back together after moving here. It's really not a pineapple infested hell hole anymore. And if someone asked Steve, he would probably say that I was his glue as well. We are each others missing puzzle piece and after just writing that, that is probably what I should have gotten him for a gift. But I hope that he likes what I have planned since we canceled our trip to Rhode Island for a second year in a row.

I love him so much. And I don't want him to ever think that it's just words that I am saying just so hear can hear them. I know it means a lot to him when I say I love you, but I want him to really feel it in my words. God I've done so much for him that in a million years I don't think I could have brought myself to do for anyone else. We have this connection that I can't explain. An understanding, like we can read each other's minds without a spoken word. Honest to God partner's in every sense of the word. We know each other's strengths, weaknesses, sweet spots...

He still irritates me like no one else can but I would never want to live another day without him.

If I had to live a thousand lives... I'd chose him, every time.

 


	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30

May 30, 2019

God I have a massive headache over this mess with Steve and Joanie. Mary won't talk to me and I blame Steve and Joe for that. I don't understand why they always think that they have to fix everything. They seem to think they can stop anything and everything from happening if they want to. I was just curious what Steve thought if Joanie's birth parents try to find her. She is still young and probably wouldn't understand it all. I just keep thinking of Charlie and how Rachel didn't tell me and then he got sick and if she still didn't tell me he was mine then a matching donor may not have been found in time. I make myself crazy when I think about that whole messy situation. Lots of anger and too much emotional baggage. And I think it would be wise for adopted kids to come with some kind of medical background, a family medical history if you will. It can't be done in every case, I know that but I would say in most cases when a child is given up, for a better life, that piece of the puzzle can be provided to help out the new family. I mean it makes sense to me. But that doesn't give Joe and Steve the right to track down Joanie's parents. God, that's not what I wanted... I would never want Mary to experience losing Joanie. That little girl was a gift from God for Mare. She is what grounded her, helped make her who she is today. And Mary is an amazing mom to her. Still can't cook worth shit so I don't know how Joanie is even growing... but I would never want them torn apart. I hope one day Mary will let me explain myself since her dope of a brother was an idiot on this one.

 


	31. Chapter 31

 


End file.
